


Mina två världar

by Amethystus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, No Angst, heart to heart, meet the parents
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus
Summary: Isak får träffa Evens föräldrar, och därmed lära sig en hel del om Even, om livet, och kanske sig själv.Tar vid precis efter "Nå" och/eller min tidigare fic "Rescue me right back."Det är en fristående fortsättning som kan läsas helt för sig själv.





	Mina två världar

**Author's Note:**

> Mina fina läsare önskade denna!  
> Jag tvekade först, men blev mer övertygad ju mer jag funderade. Det är ju trots all så med våra älskade Evak, att det är nu det börjar. De har lagt undan sina rustningar och kan äntligen närma sig varandra på lika villkor. Här är mitt försök på en trevande början! Lite deep stuff men ingen angst den här gången <3 Bara fluff och feelgood.

Vi är lika uppskruvat förväntansfulla båda två, det märker jag där vi går sida vid sida vägen fram. Isak nekade till en början, för att sedan erkänna att han nog var lite nervös trots allt. Jag, däremot, hade inte en tanke på nervositet. Det är väl inget läskigt med det här? Jag ska förena mina två världar, den gamla, hemtama och den nya, världsomvälvande. Inget värre än så.  
Ändå är det jag som pladdrar som ett hyperaktivt barn, förvarnar om mammas välmenta men stundom påfrestande omsorg och pappas stillsamma, sammanbitna uppmuntran.  
"Det kan verka som att han inte lyssnar, men det gör han, han hör vartenda ord!" berättar jag.

Isak nickar tyst där han går med händerna i jeansfickorna. Han har vänt sin oro inåt, slutit sig om sig själv på sitt typiska sätt och svarar bara med nickningar eller lösryckta ord.  
"Du..." ber jag.  
Min hand far ut och stryker längs hans arm genom täckjackan. Hoppas att han ska befria åtminstone den ena handen så att jag får hålla den.  
Jag får som jag vill, och kan inte låta bli att ge hans fingrar en snabb puss innan jag flätar samman dem med mina egna.  
"Vi kan gå precis när du vill," lovar jag. "Bara säg till."  
Isak himlar med ögonen.  
"Jag är inte _rädd_ för dem, Even," säger han. "Jag vet bara inte riktigt hur jag ska vara..."  
"Bara var dig själv..."  
Jag skrattar till åt hur klyschigt det låter. Det måste vara världens mest välmenta, men uttjatade, råd. Sig själv, liksom... vem skulle han annars vara?  
"Du vet, annars kanske det blir lite pinsamt... för det var dig jag sa att jag skulle ha med mig."  
Det går som förväntat, jag får en lätt knuff i sidan av den skrattande Isak. 

Vi blir stående utanför porten i flera minuter, som för att samla oss. Det är inte första gången vi är här tillsammans, inte ens första gången jag är beredd att presentera Isak för mina föräldrar - jag hade helt glömt bort att de var bortresta den där dagen i oktober, då när jag fick med honom hem under falska förevändningar. Trots att det var en kväll jag hade sett fram emot, hade bjudit in vänner på fest och Sonja för att spendera helgen med mig. Allt det där var som bortblåst när jag fick syn på Isak där på spårvagnen. Två månader sedan. Två månader under vilka mitt liv har hunnit vändas upp och ner åtskilliga gånger. Två månader efter vilka ingenting är sig likt. Men han är min nu, och jag är hans.

Jag drar honom intill mig och begraver ansiktet i hans hår, lindar armarna om hans smala axlar. Han har ingen keps idag, och det är lite synd, han är så urbota söt i den. Men jag förstår att han vill göra ett gott intryck, inte framstå som en ovårdad och slarvig tonårsslyngel. Och fin är han likafullt, vad han än har på sig. Eller inte.  
"Det är omöjligt att inte älska dig," mumlar jag mot hans mjuka lockar. "Tro mig, jag har försökt!"  
Det är menat som ett skämt, men jag ångrar det när jag ser allvaret i hans ögon och den missnöjda skälvningen över hans underläpp.  
"Fullständigt, totalt omöjligt!" lägger jag till.  
Mina läppar möter hans i en mjuk, uppmuntrande kyss, och när vi skiljs åt har leendet återvänt. _Success_.  
"Ska vi gå?"  
Han nickar.

En sak man behöver veta om min mamma, är att hon älskar kroppskontakt. Gillar hon dig så visar hon det, genom kramar, händer som stryker över armar eller bara genom att sitta tätt intill dig i tv-soffan. Inga privata sfärer här, inte. Och jag förstår henne, när jag har en bra dag är jag likadan.  
Jag har dock lärt mig att det är långt ifrån alla som delar denna vana. Tvärtom, faktiskt. Handslag funkar, likaså highfives och fistbumps. Kanske en snabb kram vid speciella tillfällen, men inte för hårt och inte för nära. Det är sociala koder jag har snappat upp.  
Men mamma verkar inte ha det filtret. I hennes jobb som inredningsarkitekt kindpussas det till höger och vänster, och i bekantskapskretsen är väl folk så vana vid henne att de inte längre tänker på det.  
Följaktligen välkomnar hon Isak på samma sätt som hon sekunden innan hälsat på mig, med en generös omfamning och en stor, blöt kindpuss. Isak stapplar ett par steg bakåt och skrattar generat. Han som gjort sig redo att skaka hennes hand. Han blir stående i tafatt tystnad, sökande i luften efter något att säga. Jag kan bara åstadkomma en fånigt beklagande grimas. Jag borde ha varnat honom.

Pappa räddar situationen genom att ta hallen i två stora kliv och fatta tag i Isaks hand.  
"Skräm inte livet ur honom det första du gör, Unni," ler han mot mamma. "Hej Isak, jag heter Thomas," fortsätter han.  
Isak slappnar av en aning. Skakar pappas hand. Ler och säger att det är trevligt att träffas.  
Mamma verkar inte ta illa upp av pappas kommentar, utan skrattar soligt. Hon lägger armen om mig och föser in mig i köket, låter pappa och Isak komma efter.  
"Jag tänkte att du skulle få laga din goda tomatsoppa till oss!" berättar hon och gestikulerar mot köksbänken, där ingredienserna till densamma mycket riktigt står uppradade.   
"Bjuder du på lunch och låter gästerna stå för matlagningen?" retas jag, i hemlighet ganska belåten över ännu en chans att få imponera på Isak.  
"Du, sist jag kollade bodde du fortfarande här," gnabbas mamma tillbaka. "Här hjälps vi åt!"  
Isak tittar från den ena till den andra, osäker på om vi skämtar eller inte, och frågar om det är något han kan göra.  
"Inte alls," viftar mamma bort. "Du, däremot, ÄR gäst, du ska bara sitta här och sällskapa."  
Hon drar ut en köksstol och ber honom slå sig ner. Sätter sig mittemot honom och ler vänligt, medan pappa slår sig ner på stolen bredvid honom. Jag rycker på axlarna och kavlar upp ärmarna. Lika bra att skrida till verket. 

Jag måste erkänna att det var en bra idé, det här att låta mig laga mat. Det ger dem ett naturligt samtalsämne, låt vara att det är att anmärka på mig och vad jag gör, men ger också mig möjlighet att interagera tillräckligt mycket för att Isak inte ska känna sig totalt ensam och utlämnad. Men jag märker snart att samtalet flyter på bra. De är inga svåra människor någon av dem, trots allt.  
De undviker skickligt frågor om Isaks familj och boendeförhållanden. Det är inget jag har bett om, vilket jag kanske borde ha gjort, men de har förstått att det är problematiskt. Istället pratar de om skolan, kompisar och fritidsintressen. Isak imponerar stort med sina framtidsplaner om att bli biomedicinsk analytiker, och när han dessutom nämner Läkare utan gränser, vet jag att han har vunnit pappas hjärta. Mammas vann han nog redan i går kväll, när hon bad mig berätta om honom  och, sekunden efter jag gjort det, ta med honom hit för att träffa dem.

Pappa plockar fram sin hembryggda öl och serverar oss alla, försäkrar att den inte är starkare än 3,5%, som om han vore rädd att Isak skulle tveka annars.  
"För du gillar väl öl?" frågar han oroligt.  
Jag kan inte hålla inne ett stort skratt vid frågan, och Isak skickar en dräpande blick åt mitt håll innan han försäkrar att han gör det, men aldrig har smakat hemgjord öl förut.  
Jag lämnar spisen för att göra dem sällskap vid bordet. Lägger armen om Isaks axlar, och blinkar lugnande åt honom när han ser upp på mig, där jag står bredvid hans stol. Belönas med ett äkta, avslappnat leende från honom. Jag kan inte låta bli att fara med handen över hans hår, det ser bara så mjukt ut, och glänser så vackert i det solljus som letat sig in genom köksfönstret. Sedan låter jag handen vila på hans axel igen. Vill inte besvära honom med alltför yviga ömhetsbetygelser innan jag är säker på att han är bekväm med det.  
Mamma höjer sitt ölglas i en välkomstskål, och alla tar djupa klunkar ur sina glas.  
"Wow!" utbrister Isak när han sätter ner sitt, och pappa flinar belåtet från sitt hörn.

Jag får gott om beröm för maten, och jag kan bara hålla med - det smakar fantastiskt. Med mammas nybakade vitlöksbröd och mer av pappas öl, blir det en perfekt vinterlunch.  
Mamma och Isak har gått helt upp i ett samtal om hexkoder, programmeringsspråket för att ange färger, och jag och pappa bligar på varandra över bordet. Skrattar lite åt samtalet som går oss båda över huvudet, men som tydligen har förenat deras, mammas och Isaks, världar på ett intressant sätt. Han är lätt att prata med när han går igång på det här viset, kommer in på ett ämne som intresserar honom. Och han är så smart. Min lille brainiac.

Vi blir sittande länge efter att lunchen avslutats, småpratande om lite av varje, tills jag ser att pappa har börjat skruva på sig, som om något besvärade honom.  
Mamma ser det också, men till skillnad mot mig vet hon vad det är frågan om.  
"Men snälla Thomas, gå och titta på matchen!" utbrister hon. "Sitt inte här och plåga dig själv."  
Pappa försvarar sig med att han inte vill vara oartig, och hon skakar roat på huvudet åt honom. Säger att det ju bara är familjen här, och förresten kanske killarna också vill se?  
Killarna, det är Isak och jag, det, men jag skakar genast på huvudet. Fotboll intresserar mig inte, såvida det inte är jag som spelar, med en Xbox-kontroll i händerna. Men Isak blir sittande tyst. Jag ser bort på honom och höjer frågande på ögonbrynen.  
"Du vill titta?"  
"Nej, nej, det är lugnt," svarar han lite för snabbt, och jag måste skratta.  
"Gå och titta, du, Isak, så sätter vi på lite kaffe under tiden" ler mamma.  
Han behöver inte mer övertalning än så, utan kilar iväg efter pappa, efter att ha satt ifrån sig sin använda tallrik på diskbänken.

Mamma ser långt efter Isak, och jag vet vad hon kommer att säga redan innan hon vänder sig emot mig. Men innan hon får sagt något alls, bryts tystnaden av högljutt skratt från vardagsrummet. Vi betraktar varandra utan ett ord, där vi står i färd med att duka av bordet. Så brister vi ut i ett samstämmigt skratt, vi också.  
Situationen är nästan absurt komisk, parallellerna så uppenbart klyschiga så att man inte kan annat än att skratta. Vetenskapsmännen som tittar på sport i vardagsrummet, medan konstnärerna pysslar i köket. Jag borde inte gilla det, stereotyper är till för att brytas, trots allt. Men det är så _laid back_ och hemtrevligt så att det må vara hänt.  
Så kommer mammas ord.  
"Det är en pärla du har hittat, gubben. Var rädd om honom."  
"Det är jag," mumlar jag, lite avvaktande, för jag vet att det kommer att komma förmaningar av något slag nu.  
"Är du det?" frågar hon mycket riktigt. "Jag vet hur du fungerar, Even... du tenderar att stänga ute dem du bryr dig om, för att du vill skydda dem."  
Jag tiger, inte särskilt bekväm med samtalets vändningar. Hon har rätt, såklart, och det har näst intill förstört allt mellan Isak och mig en gång redan. Eller en gång, förresten... det har varit det återkommande hotet under hela den tid vi har känt varandra.

Mamma ser bort på mig när jag tystnar. Kommer fram och lägger armen om mina axlar.  
"Det är inte menat som kritik, älskling," säger hon mjukt. "Men jag tror att du måste vara ärlig mot honom från början, se till att han förstår vad som händer..."  
"Han har sina egna problem, han behöver inte mina också..." invänder jag.  
"Är det så du tror att han tänker?" frågar hon, försiktigt strykande min axel. "Är det så _du_ tänker om _hans_ problem?"  
"Nej, inte alls!" svarar jag bestört.  
"Där ser du," säger hon enkelt.  
Hon skjuter igen luckan till diskmaskinen, knappar in programmet och startar den. Går fram till kaffebryggaren och plockar upp glaskannan för att fylla den med vatten.  
"Och han har ju redan visat att han orkar."

Han har det, ja... han har fått hela min problematik kastad i ansiktet och tvingats att ta itu med den på egen hand. Som med allt annat i hans liv. Det var verkligen inte meningen att det skulle bli så. Jag hade planerat att lägga fram det försiktigt, lite i taget, för att se hur mycket han kunde ta.  
Men blir det inte alltid såhär? Mina perfekta planer raseras när något kommer emellan. Något som känns viktigare eller mer intressant. Som Isak i bar överkropp.  
Ärlig från början, sa mamma. Har vi inte passerat det stadiet? Eller hoppat över det, rättare sagt? Vi är långt ifrån början nu.  
Men jag vet inte, kanske vi måste ta saker i en annan ordning. Vi har aldrig följt några regler, trots allt, utan allting har bara trillat på av sig självt. Kanske det är nu vi ska ta oss an det moment som borde ha varit vårt första. Låt vara att det blir efter vi har lovat varandra (happily ever after?) minut för minut.   
Mamma öppnar köksskåpet över kaffebryggaren. Plockar till sig fyra koppar, och nickar mot brickan med kaffekannan och resten av sakerna att jag ska ta den.  
"Kom nu, så går vi in till våra killar," säger hon. 

"Vad ska ni hitta på ikväll, då?" frågar pappa och slänger en blick på Isak och mig.  
Matchen är över, men vi har blivit kvar framför tv:n, slötittande och kommenterande det som sker på skärmen.  
"Tja, jag vet inte..." svarar jag. "Har du några planer, Isak?"  
Isak ser upp på mig och rycker på axlarna.  
"Nej, alltså... jag vill väl bara vara med dig," svarar han och ler det där inåtvända leendet som får det att pirra i hela mig.  
"Ska vi se om vi kan få tag på biljetter till er också?" frågar mamma.  
Hon har berättat att de, hon och pappa, ska gå på en julkonsert, och därefter gå ut och äta middag tillsammans med några vänner.  
Jag tittar frågande på Isak, men ser i hans ögon samma tveksamhet som jag själv känner. Julkonserter är ett känsligt ämne för oss.  
"Jag tror att vi bara stannar här och chillar," svarar jag, och belönas med en belåten nick från Isak.  
"Gör ni så," tycker mamma. "Vi, däremot, får nog börja göra oss klara, Thomas..."

I samma ögonblick som ytterdörren slår igen efter mina föräldrar, drar jag Isak till mig och kysser honom ivrigt. Jag har längtat hela dagen efter att få ha honom så nära som möjligt. Även om eftermiddagen har varit soft och bra, är det ren tortyr att hela tiden vara i samma rum som honom utan att kunna göra detta.  
Han skrattar tyst när jag välter oss båda ner i soffan och drar upp honom ovanpå mig. Ler mot mina läppar när jag drar handen genom hans lena hår. Suckar belåtet när jag låter min mun vandra från hans, via hans kind och öra ner mot hans hals.   
"Fan, vad gott du luktar..." mumlar jag kvävt med min näsa tryckt mot den punkt under hans öra som luktar så mycket _han._  Isak i koncentrerad form.  
"Kanske lika gott som du smakar?" viskar han tyst innan han trycker sina läppar mot min hals, suger dit ännu ett märke.   
Jag kan inte svara i ord, bara ännu ett långdraget, nöjt hummande, och mina händer glider ner över hans korsrygg för att fatta tag om hans rumpa.  
Isak rätar dock på sig innan mina händer nått sitt mål. Gränslande mina höfter betraktar han mig länge och noggrant med halvslutna ögon.  
"Du är så lik din mamma..." mumlar han tyst.

 _What?_  
Här trodde jag att vi hade ett _moment_ , så vill han prata om mamma?  
"Alltså, jag vet inte vad det är du försöker med, men det funkar inte..." säger jag med ett snett leende.  
"Jag försöker ingenting, jag kan bara inte sluta tänka på det!" försvarar han sig. "Och jag menar inte bara till utseendet, ni verkar liksom... komma från samma planet, du och dina föräldrar. Ni pratar om allting, hur lätt som helst!"  
Jag hasar mig upp i halvsittande ställning. Lutar mig tillbaka i soffhörnet med Isak fortfarande tätt intill mig, halvvägs upp i mitt knä.   
Jag förstår att han jämför med sin egen familj, och att vi kanske kan ha verkat lite skrämmande i jämförelse. Lite _mycket,_ lite för perfekta. Och vi _har_ en väldigt bra relation, har alltid haft. Men kanske har den fördjupats ytterligare under senare år. Det är nog helt enkelt så, att familjebanden testas när man utsätter dem för påfrestningar, och man blir att omvärdera allt som sker. Förstår vad som verkligen betyder något.  
_Ärlig från början..._ tja, det är nog nu vi ska ha vår början.

"Jag vet att jag har haft tur," börjar jag efter en stunds funderande. "Men det har inte alltid varit lätt för dem att vara föräldrar till mig, ska du veta."  
Isak slår ner blicken och får bråttom att be om ursäkt, förklara att han inte menade så.  
"Jag förstår vad du menade, baby," lugnar jag. "Du har rätt. Det bara slog mig att vi fortfarande inte har pratat om... allt det här."  
Han rycker på axlarna.      
"Nja, men... jag fick ju veta ändå. Och jag har väl tänkt att resten lär visa sig..."  
Han har fått veta ändå, ja, på värsta, tänkbara sätt. Genom att jag, som efter att ha struntat i min medicin under flera dagar, gått lös som en vettvilling och inte gått att få någon kontakt med, och sedan helt sonika lämnat honom ensam med alla frågor. Därefter kraschat och ignorerat honom i en hel vecka, och slutligen blivit liggande hemma hos honom som ett vårdpaket. Fortfarande helt oförmögen att komma med några svar.  
Han har sökt sig sina egna svar, det vet jag. På internet och i böcker, och hos sin vän Magnus, som har en mamma med samma sjukdom. Och han har varit fantastisk hela tiden, så lugn och tålmodig. Men det är inte slut än. Det tar aldrig slut.

"Men det måste finnas saker du undrar?" frågar jag försiktigt.  
"Kanske det, men jag vill inte komma med dumma frågor," svarar han dröjande. "Och som sagt, det är ju sånt som lär visa sig..."  
Jag borde kanske lugnas av hans säkerhet. Men jag vill inte ha det såhär, med honom tassande på tå runt mig utan att veta vad som händer. Utan att förstå varför jag blir lättirriterad ibland. Startar projekt som jag sedan är för rastlös för att fullfölja. Eller sluter mig inom mig själv utan att lyssna på något annat än mitt eget självförakt.  
Och jag behöver ta vara på mina stabila dagar, säger Jørgen. Utnyttja dem till att gå in på sådant jag inte har ro till att beröra, de dagar då hjärnan går på i 180. Eller inte klarar av att närma mig de dagar då allt är ett svart töcken.  
Jag trycker Isak mot mig, nosar försiktigt i hans mjuka hår.  
"Jag tror att de dumma frågorna är de viktigaste..." funderar jag. "Om jag lovar att svara på dem när jag kan, kan du då lova att försöka förstå mig när jag _inte_ kan?"  
 Han ser upp på mig med stora ögon. Nickar allvarligt och tar min hand i sin.  
"Hur länge har du varit sjuk?" frågar han sedan, efter en stunds eftertänksam tystnad.  
"Jag fick diagnosen för drygt ett år sedan, men det har pågått mycket längre än så..."

Jag berättar om de senaste åren, som varit kantade av oro och kaos. Sedan jag kom in i tonåren, kanske, eller ännu längre än så. Faktum är att jag inte kan minnas någon tid i mitt liv då jag INTE svängt i humöret på det här viset. Men det har alltid funnits ursäkter. _Du_ _är så känslig, Even. En riktig konstnärssjäl._ Sedan kom puberteten, som så klart var tacksam att skylla på. Så ungdomsskolen, som ju är jobbig för alla. Det var inte konstigt att jag var full av sprudlande energi och livslust den ena dagen, för att knappt orka ta mig ur sängen nästa. Typiskt tonåringar.  
Men någonstans längs vägen förstod de att det var mer än så. När jag varit hemifrån över natten, och det uppdagades att jag varken hade sovit hos Sonja eller Mikael, som jag påstått. När jag började skolka alltmer frekvent. Slutade gå på mina gitarrlektioner. Och inte kunde svara på vad det var som var fel, utan vände taggarna utåt och låste in mig på mitt rum.   
De utredde mig för ADHD och Asperger, men ingenting verkade stämma, och jag blev bara mer och mer frustrerad.

"Det måste ha varit en lättnad när du fick rätt diagnos, då?" gissar Isak.  
"På sätt och vis..."  
Jag lägger armen om hans axlar. Kysser honom mjukt i hårfästet, livnär mig skamlöst på hans styrka. Jag känner mig modigare med honom bredvid mig, men går ändå inte in på tiden närmast utredningen, upptakten till det hela. Vi lär komma dit tids nog. Kanske. Förresten spelar det ingen större roll.  
Istället berättar jag om min kluvna inställning till medicinen och terapin. Att det faktiskt hjälper, att de stabila dagarna blir fler, topparna lägre och dalarna inte lika djupa. Men att jag kan sakna mina toppar, dagarna då inspirationen flödar och det känns som att jag äger världen. Att jag njutit av dem så mycket att jag inte har velat göra något åt mina dalar.  
"Jag hatar att inte veta vad som är jag och vad som är sjukdomen..."  
Jag hör själv hur bitter jag låter. Men det är så fruktansvärt slitsamt att alltid analysera varenda liten skiftning i humöret. Som om jag inte kan få ha en dålig dag som alla andra? Eller må bra och vara glad utan att det ska undersökas och petas i.

Isak sitter tyst bredvid mig, med huvudet lutat mot min axel.  
"Magnus sa något bra om det," berättar han plötsligt.  
"Ja?"  
Han nickar.  
"Han sa att jag måste komma ihåg att du alltid är du, hela tiden. Sjukdomen är de delar som gör det svårt för dig i vardagen, och som du behöver hjälp med... men att det är du, det också."  
Jag tiger. Jørgen, min psykolog, säger alltid samma sak, men på något vis låter det bättre från Isak. Lättare att tro på.  
Jag ser ner på honom igen. Så lättad, så glad över att han finns hos mig. Så skrattar jag till.  
"Alltså, det blev visst rena föredraget, det här... förlåt för att jag tjatar så."  
"Nej, jag är glad att du ville prata om det," försäkrar Isak. "Jag vill lära mig allt om dig."

Ögonblicket avbryts av ett högljutt kurrande från hans mage, och jag inser att jag också är hungrig. Efter en snabb titt på armbandsuret, kan jag konstatera att det har gått mer än sex timmar sedan vår sopplunch. Tiden går fort när man har roligt. Eller tjatar hål i huvudet på sin älskade.  
Vi botaniserar lite i köket, men hittar inget som direkt lockar där, om vi inte vill äta mer soppa. Så vi bestämmer oss för att gå ut. Isak föreslår pizza, men det har vi ätit två dagar i rad i kollektivet. Jag vill ha sushi, men det förkastar Isak med motiveringen att man inte ska äta kall mat när det är kallt ute.  
"Det var nog det konstigaste du sagt idag," flinar jag.  
Vi enas om thai, och skyndar därefter hem med våra lådor innan de blir kalla. Det har frusit på under dagen och måste vara en bra bit under minusstrecket nu.

"En fråga till, bara?" säger Isak och ser upp på mig från sin kyckling.  
"Så många du vill," svarar jag.  
"När du sa att du kommer att såra mig..."  
Jag ser frågande upp på honom.  
"Ja, hur menade du?" förtydligar han.  
"Har du inte märkt det?" frågar jag förvirrat.  
Jag måste ha tänjt hans tålamod till bristningsgränsen upprepade gånger vid det här laget, med min respektlösa framfart.  
"Nej, alltså... innan, kanske, när jag inte förstod vad du höll på med. Då undrade jag ju, såklart. Men nu när jag vet?"

Jag sitter tyst, petande i min panang, sökande efter de rätta orden.  
"Du vet, när jag har en bra dag, men kanske inte förstår _hur_ bra..." börjar jag tafatt.  
De är många, de dagarna. De där jag mår bra och känner mig lätt till mods. Kär, lycklig och ambitiös. Harmonisk. Men världen rullar på lite för fort, inte så pass att jag blir orolig och får svårt att sortera tankarna, men tillräckligt för att jag ska missa nyanser. Detaljer i min omgivning.  
Som Isaks ansikte. Så ofta som jag har studerat det, kan man tycka att jag borde ha lärt mig det utantill vid det här laget, pluggat in varenda skiftning och varsel i hans blick. Men det händer att jag inte ser vad som sker.  
Som morgonen i köket, dagen efter vår återförening. När jag dansade runt bland äggskal och stekspadar, hög på Isak och livet. För han hade inte gett upp, han hade släppt in mig på nytt och gett mig en andra chans. Blicken han gav mig då, när han berättade att han vaknat och trott att jag lämnat honom igen, var så sårbar och naken. Och jag såg det, men la ingen vikt vid det. Bara kysste honom och viftade bort hans oro.  
Eller den gången i korridoren, när Sonja ringde för att varna honom, och jag fick panik, kunde inte låta henne förstöra nu när vi var så nära fulländning. Så jag kysste honom igen, stoppade bokstavligt talat hans frågor innan han fick fram dem, och ignorerade hans tysta, men uppenbara, förvirring.  
Eller, och det är nog värst av allt, när vi åkte hissen upp till vår svit på Plaza. Han såg så avslappnad ut då, så självsäker och lugn. Tänkte väl att han äntligen kunde andas ut, för nu skulle allt bli bra. Nu hade han bestämt sig, den där flinande typen som hängt efter honom i flera veckor men inte kunnat komma med raka besked. Nu skulle vi vara tillsammans. Om han bara hade vetat...

Jag minns alla de ögonblicken så tydligt, för jag bär dem med mig. Även om jag inte tycks bry mig när de sker, finns de med mig och plockas fram vid de mest olämpliga tillfällen. När jag inte kan sova om nätterna, till exempel. Eller när jag redan oroar mig över tusen andra saker och verkligen inte behöver ytterligare en.  
"Så... jag kan liksom bli så... hänsynslös," avslutar jag min utläggning.  
Isak sitter tyst, begrundande allt jag sagt.  
"Okej," nickar han efter ett tag.  
"Okej?" upprepar jag misstroget.  
"Ja, alltså... det är ju som det är," säger han enkelt. "Bra att veta varför."   
Jag andas ut. På något vis känns det som om vi passerat ännu en milstolpe. Och hans reaktion är rättfram och ärlig. Han hänger med på det jag säger, förstår att det kommer att bli svårt. Men han har inte fegat ur än.

"Kom hit," ber jag när han reser sig för att städa undan våra använda tallrikar.  
Han kommer fram till mig, och jag sträcker ut armen för att dra honom mot mig, ner i mitt knä. Jag buffar in ansiktet i hans nacke, återigen sökande efter Isak-punkten, stället där han luktar så gott. Men när jag drar handen längs hans arm, känner jag hur han huttrar lite, ryser av andra anledningar än min beröring.      
"Fryser du fortfarande?" frågar jag. "Jag trodde du skulle bli ordentligt uppvärmd av den där curryn!"  
"Ja, det hade man ju kunnat tro," skrattar han lätt. "Men det var verkligen rått ute nu..."  
Ja, det har mulnat på under dagen. För kallt för snö, så världen är bara iskall och hal och mörk. Tur att vi inte behöver gå ut mer ikväll. Isak har, om än lite blygt, gått med på att stanna över natten.     
Jag gnuggar hans arm, som för att värma upp honom, men får snart en bättre idé.  
"Ska vi bada?"  
"Bada?" upprepar han, med en min som om jag nyss föreslagit att vi skulle råna en bank eller åka till månen. "Hos din faster?"  
Jag frustar till av skratt och knuffar honom lätt i sidan, vilket resulterar i att jag får skynda mig att fånga upp honom igen innan han dimper i golvet.  
"Nej, här hemma, tänkte jag faktiskt," svarar jag när han är säkert ankrad i mina armar.  
"Tillsammans?"  
"Ja, vadå då? Är du pryd?"  
Han himlar med ögonen och ler lite generat då jag plötsligt är  _too close to home._  
"Nej, men hur ska det gå till? Vi är typ fyra meter tillsammans?"  
"Såg du inte badkaret?" frågar jag. "Kom och kolla..."

Ett hörnbadkar av storlek xxl stod högst på önskelistan när vi renoverade badrummet för några år sedan. I en familj bestående av tre långa livsnjutare var det så gott som essentiellt. Det har gott om plats för både Isak och mig. Och våra alter egon från ett annat universum, om så vore. Och Isak medger att det vore väldigt skönt med ett varmt bad, så när jag fyllt upp det halvvägs och börjat klä av mig för att hoppa i, följer han mitt exempel.  
        

 

Det kan hända att jag råkar plocka fram min inre Robert Redford från _Out of Africa_ när jag placerar mig bakom ryggen på Isak och schamponerar hans hår. Han låter mig hållas och skakar på sitt löddriga huvud åt mina utläggningar. Det var det här med tålamod... han har gott om den varan.  
Och om jag låter mina intvålade händer glida över hans kropp lite för noggrant, gå på upptäcktsfärd i Isak-land som är min favorit, så är väl inte det så konstigt. Jag vill bara vara säker på att han verkligen blir varm, säger jag till honom, vilket framkallar ytterligare skratt hos oss båda.  
Men när han vänder sig mot mig med de gröna ögonen beslutsamma och längtande, har jag inga problem att hålla mig allvarlig. Med blicken fastlåst vid min kommer han närmare. Glider upp i mitt knä och lindar de långa benen om mig. Våra kroppar pressas tätt ihop när han kysser mig, smakar på mig med en stillsam, eftertänksam hunger.

"Du är verkligen vacker..." viskar jag hest när han lutar sig tillbaka, bara någon centimeter för att ge oss båda tillfälle att andas.  
Det är ett alltför futtigt ord för att beskriva personen i mina armar, men alla miljontals ord i mitt förråd är som bortblåsta när han betraktar mig. Han har den effekten på mig. Isak.  
Han ser tillbaka på mig med halvöppna ögon och vattendroppar glittrande i de långa fransarna. Verkar söka efter ord.  
"Ska vi gå upp?" mumlar han till slut.  
Jag nickar.

När vi stängt dörren till mitt rum bakom oss, har verkligheten hunnit ifatt oss och Isak verkar nervös.  
"Tänk om dina föräldrar kommer hem?" viskar han när jag lösgör handduken han lindat om sin midja.  
"De kommer nog inte än på ett par timmar," mumlar jag mot hans läppar. "Och om de gör det kommer de ju inte in hit..."  
"Hur kan du veta det?"  
"Jag har stängt min dörr, och de vet att jag har sällskap."  
"Och?"  
Jag kastar en blick på hans uppenbart besvärade ansikte. Förstår att det är ännu en outtalad regel som han inte fått med sig från sin egen uppväxt, och känner mig fånig för att jag fått det att låta så självklart.   
Jag stryker honom försiktigt över kinden, försöker möta hans flackande blick.  
"Vi behöver inte göra något om du inte vill," försäkrar jag honom tyst.  
"Jag vill ju, men..."  
"Men?"  
Han ler förläget och rycker lite på axlarna.  
"Men kan vi klättra upp i sängen först?"

Och plötsligt är skrattet tillbaka, och jag utmanar honom med att försten upp i sängen får ett _blow job._ Isak sätter fart mot stegen, men vägrar att klättra upp före mig om han inte får tillbaka sin handduk.  
"Varför då?" frågar jag oskyldigt och håller den precis utom räckhåll för honom.  
"Fuck you!" skrattar han och sträcker sig efter den, i hela sin perfekta nakenhet.  
"En sak i taget, va?" flinar jag, men ger mig och räcker honom sin handduk, bara för att smita upp före honom när han virar in sig i den igen.  
Isak kommer efter, röd om kinderna och med skrattet i halsen när han anklagar mig för fusk, och faller ner bredvid mig på sängen.  
"I krig och kärlek, vet du väl..." säger jag och drar honom mot mig. Kysser honom länge och mjukt och leker med hans fuktiga hår.  
Han hade en poäng med sitt prat om att vi utgör fyra meter tillsammans, det blir väldigt tydligt när vi försöker rulla runt i det trånga utrymmet mellan loftsäng och tak. Men allt går om man är kreativ eller ett geni, och lyckligtvis är vi båda delarna. Vi får våra belöningar, först han och sedan jag, i vad som känns som en härva av armar och ben och ett knä (hans) i revbenen och ett huvud (mitt) som slår i taket när jag försöker förflytta mig smidigt.  
Kanske inte den sexigaste, mest romantiska scen jag hade kunnat föreställa mig, men definitivt den jag kommer att minnas i resten av mitt liv.

"Har du haft en bra dag, baby?" frågar jag senare, när vi gjort oss i ordning för natten och han har lagt sig tillrätta på min arm.  
"Den bästa," mumlar han med ett slött leende,  
Det känns som en liten, personlig seger att han verkar så nöjd med dagen, som ju börjat med något han varit nervös över, och sedan övergått i en helt vanlig hemmakväll med bara honom och mig, pratande. Jag ser att han håller på att somna, så jag släcker sänglampan och blir liggande i mörkret och tystnaden, med hans huvud som en tyngd över mitt bröst. En tyngd av det välkomna slaget.  
"Even, en sista fråga?" kommer det efter ett tag, när jag precis tänkt att han nog sover.  
"Mm?" svarar jag.  
"Har _du_ haft en bra dag?"

Jag tänker på alla samtal jag har haft med Jørgen om detta. Om de dagar _jag_ kallar de bästa, de då jag är _on top of the world_ och känner att jag kan klara vad som helst. Att jag inte behöver gömma undan dem som något skamligt, men inte heller får låta dem bli viktigare än de andra dagarna, de stabila. De som är tillräckligt bra.  
Att låta vardagen bli betydelsefull och ta den största platsen, är väl sensmoralen här.

"Ja," svarar jag efter en stunds tystnad. "Idag har jag haft en bra dag."

**Author's Note:**

> Bild från den fenomenala jydoodles!  
> http://jydoodles.tumblr.com/


End file.
